


Nocturnal  Creatures   18

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   P/W/P预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次20章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋//物癖预警（继续高亮！！！！）确认能够接受再点开不喜欢也请不要举报或者挂我好吗夫夫的平行世界情//趣年下丝袜or制服play。金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋    赫x白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上  海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 27





	Nocturnal  Creatures   18

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海 

HE 狗血预警 P/W/P预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次20章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海预警（重点高亮！！！！）

轻微恋//物癖预警（继续高亮！！！！）

确认能够接受再点开 

不喜欢也请不要举报或者挂我好吗

夫夫的平行世界情//趣

年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫 

x

白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活

主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹

对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：

题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。

请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。

不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【本章涉及亲人形象与现实差异较大，为剧情服务，请见谅】

【本章注意观看预//警，再次预//警】

（注意文前预警哈）

（本章有一段滴滴，车速海星）

【本章预警：口交/失禁】

（十八）

吃完饭，李赫宰果然赖着不走了，主动洗碗，收拾厨房，见东静洗完澡后坐在沙发上等他，自己从厨房出来拖着那几袋东西就钻进卧室了。

没办法，东静跟过来，看见李赫宰正在重新整理衣服，又把自己的衣服一件一件放回去。

“赫宰......”

“你明天想吃什么，我现在会做饭了，你想不想试试我做的沙拉，好吧沙拉也不算饭但是还挺好吃的......”

“赫宰，你好好听我说话......”

“明天出去约会吧，你想去哪儿，去看电影吧，最近有什么好看的电影你想试试的么？”

“赫宰，你听我说......”

李赫宰手上动作停了几秒，最后还是继续整理衣柜，就好像什么也没听到。

“我很抱歉那个时候跨年没有等你。”

“但是赫宰，你要明白，我们真的没有办法在一起，这不是你应该选择的，你可以和女孩子在一起，就不要把时间浪费在我身上。”

“如果你现在想住在这里也可以，但是赫宰，这不是长久之计，你该回家了，你家里人会担心。”

“我没有家里人会担心我回不回家。”

“只有你会担心我，这里就是我的家。”把剩下的衣服一股脑全扔进衣柜里，李赫宰坐在床边抬头看着李东海。

明明穿着挺括的西装外套，肩膀宽了不少，也厚实了许多，眉眼间已经有了成年人该有的成熟感，但东静总觉得面前这个人还是第一次见面时候的小孩儿。

“从刚回来第一次见面你就一直想赶我走，你就是不肯说这两年你去哪儿了，也不问问我，这两年我过得怎么样。”

“可我这两年一直在想你。”

李赫宰是个单眼皮，却是个圆眼，这样坐在床上抬烟看着东静的时候让东静想起来自己以前学生时代路边捡到的流浪小狗，被遗弃它的人装在一个已经打湿的纸箱里，颤巍巍地抬眼看着路过的人。

李东海把那只小狗带回宿舍，成了全宿舍人的宠儿，可小家伙怕人，再怎么喜欢他们，也从来不肯与他们过分亲近，总是离他们远远的，不动声色地摇摇尾巴尖，透露那么一点点喜欢。

最后那只小狗被金钟云的一个朋友收养，随着他去了外地，再没见过。

他在李赫宰眼睛里看到了和那只小狗望向他时一样的胆怯和期待。

“你去服兵役辛不辛苦。”

东静走上前，李赫宰顺势将自己的脸贴在东静胸前，搂着东静的腰，而东静也轻轻将手搭在他肩膀上，温柔地环住他的后颈：“嗯？我以前去的时候，一开始很不适应，你适应得怎么样？”

“一开始确实很辛苦，”李赫宰把自己的脸埋得更深一些，“我那个时候想，你到底为什么要走，是不是你在惩罚我。”

东静身上有股很舒服的味道，但东静其实并不怎么用香水，至少在家不用，李赫宰试过东静的洗发水沐浴露，好像都是这个味道，又好像都不是，那些层层叠加的气味只有东静身上闻起来才会让人那么安心。

他深吸一口气，让自己沉浸得更深一些。 

“我没有要惩罚你。”我只是知道这样下去不是办法。

被李赫宰埋在自己怀里的任性的动作逗得很是心软，东静偷偷咬了下唇试图让自己清醒一点，他知道自己又在上当，但他又舍不得这个时候伤害难得脆弱的李赫宰。

“是我哪里做得不好，你要丢下我走掉。”

“我没有要丢下你。”东静哄他，那头金发似乎都跟着他此时委屈的声音变得不再精神，软了下来。

“你告诉我吧，我哪里做得不好，我改。”

“你没有不好......”他搂着胸前小坏蛋委屈的头，用手指轻缓地拂过发间。

没听到自己想要的回答，李赫宰气得伸手在东静乳尖上掐了一把，东静吃痛地往回缩，却因为腰被李赫宰搂着的动作没办法躲开。

本来只是泄愤的动作，却因为抬头看见东静骤然涨红的脸，李赫宰的动作也就变了味道。

他的手指继续摩擦着刚刚因为自己粗鲁对待而矗立起的小肉粒，小家伙愣愣地立着，还不知道自己为何被唤醒。

东静的睡裙弹性很好，两肩的系带是可以解开的，胸前的V领开得极低，虽然没有穿内衣，但是锻炼得当的胸前也能看出浅浅的沟壑来。

李赫宰用手指勾住衣领向下拉，直接将此刻因为蹂躏而充血挺立的小樱桃含住，用上下门牙轻轻咬住，然后松开，舔舐，再轻轻吸吮。

轮流用唇舌照顾着两边亟待摘取的小樱桃，李赫宰搂着东静的手臂带着东静贴向自己更近一些，手掌时不时拍打着东静的臀瓣，又故意用手指向中间挑弄。

那两瓣软肉和臀肉之间的风光和滋味，李赫宰是见识过的，以前东静还曾经坐在他身上，用手将内裤拉到一边，臀瓣夹住他的阴茎，上下左右摇晃着腰肢，爽得他头皮发麻。

当过兵回来的李赫宰手掌上有层薄茧，比自己睡裙的质地粗糙了一些，隔着睡裙也能感受到那样的干硬。

东静曲起一条腿，跪在李赫宰的大腿上，她的膝盖仅仅只是靠近李赫宰的大腿根部，都能感受到不远处那里的炽热。

她终于回到了李赫宰身边，回到了那个一直以来融化她，包容她，揉碎她又重新锻造她的那个男孩身边。

只可惜男孩刚刚长成男人，她就该功成身退了。

一边啃噬着东静的胸前，李赫宰轻轻撩开东静的开衫，扯落了睡衣肩带上精心系好的蝴蝶结，睡裙应声滑落至腰间，被李赫宰不耐烦地扯下扔到一边。

东静温顺地配合着他的动作，里面穿着第一次见面时差不多款式的黑色蕾丝内裤和袜带，但还没来得及穿上袜子。

李赫宰抱着东静撑在自己腿上的那条腿慢慢往后倒，把东静带到自己上方，然后轻轻拉下蕾丝内裤前部分的布料，将东静此刻还未完全苏醒的前端轻轻含住。

小坏蛋极少给她做口活，她以东静身份和小坏蛋胡来的时候也会刻意回避这件事，她知道小坏蛋不喜欢，以前倒是有过闹着玩儿的时候，但常常是雷声大雨点小，还没含住就喊停了。

他此刻闭着眼睛，认真地做着他并不擅长的口活，学着往常东静的动作，右手扶着茎身，小心翼翼地吞吐着茎头，刚刚在乳尖肆虐的舌头这会儿在下面表现得拘谨了很多，却还是尽职尽责。  
而左手，在东静身后，探弄着早已提前准备好的后穴，那里湿润柔软，显然已经做好了准备。

东静向后坐，想躲开小坏蛋前半截并不算熟练的含弄，也想追随着后面含着的两根手指带来的已经让他稍感陌生的快感。

可李赫宰并没有打算放过他，他甚至稍稍起身让自己含得更深入一些，即使这个姿势让他很不舒服地皱紧了眉头，为了制止东静的继续躲避，他左手探弄的动作更加深入了些，抵住了那块能让东静软下腰来的软肉。

骤然加深的快感让东静忍不住夹紧了腿往下坐，反而将前后都送给了李赫宰方便他继续动作，李赫宰抬眼看她，吐出已经湿滑泥泞的前端，用舌头舔弄顶端下面的冠状沟，手指按住后穴敏感点的力度也加大了些。

那是极其敏感的位置，东静被前后夹击逼得脸红，最后在李赫宰突然用力的吸吮中泄了出来，她往后撤得不及时，一半射在李赫宰嘴里，一半滴在他脸上。

李赫宰用手揩下脸上的精液，嘴里的没啥动静，看样子是吞下去了，射精之后的东静脱力地向下倒，伏在李赫宰身上，李赫宰奖励一般地亲亲还没完全软下来的顶端，双手扳着东静的大腿带着她继续向前。

东静察觉到他要做什么，立刻捂住后穴往后退： “你不用这样。”

“我想让你更舒服一些......”李赫宰睫毛上还沾着些没擦干净的精液，眼神也湿漉漉的。

“你不用勉强自己。”

“我不勉强，一点也不勉强，”李赫宰眨眨眼睛，“我就是很想你。”

但最后李赫宰的体贴也没得逞，东静害羞，一直用手捂住后穴不肯让他那么做，小坏蛋有些失望，只好不甘心地在东静的臀瓣上咬了一口。

“姐姐能不能穿袜子和高跟鞋？”

东静没再拒绝，起身从衣柜里拿出一双之前洗过但还没穿过的深咖啡色的中缝吊带袜，坐在小坏蛋身旁细致地卷好一边，从脚尖穿进去，一点一点向上带，深咖啡色的水晶尼龙丝慢慢自足踝开  
始将东静的小腿包裹起来，缺少弹力的丝袜在膝盖处略有褶皱，很好地修饰了线条稍显硬朗的膝盖，到膝盖上方捋平后，弯腰拉上袜带扣好。

她在穿另一边的时候，李赫宰凑过来，亲了一口未被包裹的大腿肌肤。

他没有办法不因为东静心动，没有人能不爱东静，她温柔且淫荡，深情又挑逗，吻你的时候虔诚炽热，包裹住你的时候又像是火山熔岩一般，你躲不开，只能化在她身体里，粉身碎骨，死而无憾。

她是所有男人梦寐以求的温柔乡，而男人们对她而言只是轻轻撩到耳后的一绺碎发，是点缀，好像不值一提。

李赫宰感觉自己的心就被东静的丝袜和袜带兜住了，他放纵自己在东静怀里动弹不得，甘之如饴。

东静穿好了袜子，坐在床边勾着脚尖调整脚尖的丝袜，李赫宰硬着前端也顾不上穿裤子，快步去玄关拿回来一双薄底尖头的高跟鞋，黑色的鞋实际上鞋跟不高，但因为底薄，鞋底弧度轻俏又好看。

李赫宰单膝跪在地上，帮东静的一只脚穿好鞋子，然后握着另一只脚的脚踝，让那只精致小巧的脚踩在自己此时已经完全被前液打湿的阴茎上，现在它状态正佳，几乎不比东静那双比普通男人小了很多的脚短。

他抬头看着东静，东静咬着下唇，她没戴假发，自然留长的及肩长发和以往的假发比虽然称不上妖娆，也符合东静一贯温柔的模样，卧室的灯光加持下，也看不出太多男人的痕迹了。

李赫宰起身，虔诚地向东静讨了个吻。 

重新挺入温柔乡的时候李赫宰几乎要落下泪来，那里一如既往的高热紧致，仅仅是刚刚探入就几乎要融化他。

他用自己的手肘托住东静的腘窝，附身压住她，让她整个人毫无保留地向着自己打开。

东静从头至尾都没有反抗，她还是像刚才一样，温柔搂着李赫宰的脖子，不敢垂下眼去看自己和李赫宰连接的位置，而是将满眼柔情都淋在李赫宰脸上。

不只是他想她，她也很想他。

这样由上向下的顶弄让东静招架不住，小坏蛋曾经单薄的背已经在军队的训练中有了厚度，连绵起伏的背部肌肉像山一样宽厚沉稳。

在东静面前的李赫宰好像再也看不出两年前少年的无赖和脆弱感，她同他肌肤相亲，感受着两年的时光对于一个少年的馈赠。

李赫宰喜欢此时东静搂着自己的感觉，他俯下身再靠近东静一些，轻轻舔过东静此时眼角溢出的泪水，他知道那不是她在难过，那是快乐，是兴奋，是极度的愉悦。

东静搂得更紧，此时大开的双腿正因为连绵的快感不住地发抖，她在李赫宰的肩膀上亲吻，就好像这样能转移注意力，让自己在铺天盖地袭来的快感前稍微没有那么无力。

从军队回来的李赫宰比之前的他耐力更好，东静前端射了两次之后只能耷拉着脑袋贴在肚皮上，只能无力地淌出些清液来，李赫宰的顶弄却几乎没有停下来过。

“不要再做了......”东静轻轻咬住李赫宰的锁骨，一波又一波地快感让她下半身发麻，她合不拢腿，只能被动承受着。

李赫宰停下动作退出来吻她，就在东静以为自己终于能喘口气的时候，被李赫宰提起来，让她整个人翻过来趴在床尾，腿已经完全软了的她只能任由李赫宰将自己摆成小腿跪在床尾软包，上半身伏在床垫上的动作，然后重新挺入，毫不留情地继续用力。

东静感觉完全发麻的下半身渐渐传来了尿意，她不敢跟李赫宰说，她知道自己过于敏感的体质很得意很得李赫宰欢心，李赫宰对让自己失禁这件事格外偏爱，过去那些荒唐的日子里她常常被李赫宰用各种方式玩到崩溃失禁。

她只能自己偷偷夹紧大腿，试图缓解这股愈发明显的尿意，同时痛恨自己的体质怎么就这么“不争气”。

李赫宰却被她夹紧大腿的动作夹得倒吸一口气，两只手揉着不住痉挛的臀瓣，一边在东静漂亮光洁的背上吸吮处一个又一个红痕。

他快射了，动作粗鲁了很多，而东静越夹越紧的嫩肉几乎将他的神志都逼疯，他一只手扳住东静的下巴让她仰起头，另一只手照着臀肉狠狠地扇了几巴掌。

东静吃痛，再次夹紧了大腿，而李赫宰想是要惩罚她一样用力挺弄，势要开拓这愈发幽深逼仄的穴道。

最终还是崩溃大哭的东静再一次失禁，先是射出一股尿液，抖着腿向下滑，跪在了床尾的地毯上，可阴茎还在不断地向外滴着水，打湿了地毯。

李赫宰揪着东静跪在地毯上的动作，让她趴在地毯上，朝着自己掰开臀瓣，露出此刻不断收缩的，已经被肏弄得水嫩鲜红的穴口，趴下来再一次挺入。

重重的顶弄之后，李赫宰撤出来，用自己沉甸甸的阴茎狠狠拍打这东静此刻绵软无力的臀肉，又蹭过穴口，将精液全数射在了东静的穴口处。

东静趴在地上还没哭完，李赫宰用手指带着穴口的精液重新插入，东静小声哭喊着不要了，李赫宰这才放弃了让她彻底崩溃的念头，停止了手上的动作。

李赫宰抱着东静去了浴室，东静这会儿腿软，站不住，只能倚着小坏蛋，泪痕还在脸上，哭完了后半程的她这会儿脸红扑扑的，可爱得很，惹来李赫宰亲了亲她的脸蛋，又亲亲眼角。

小坏蛋给她清理的动作细致温柔，替她抹沐浴露的时候都不忘同她接吻，她从没想过没有性爱的共浴也能这么缠绵。

她心动了，她是真的心动了，可是那又能怎么样呢。

她越是沉溺于李赫宰这般讨人喜爱的温柔，越是为随时可能到来的分离心惊肉跳，她不愿意再承受一次被抛弃的绝望了。

两个人洗完澡，换好睡衣，李赫宰坐在床边替东静吹头发，吹风机的声音有些大，以至于东静叫了他好几声他才听见。

“怎么了？头发还没吹干。”李赫宰很享受此时东静窝在自己怀里的感觉，就好像他能替东静遮风避雨，能真的成为她的依靠一样。

“我明天就去医院报道了，”东静背对着他，这样也不用担心自己此刻因为过分压抑情绪而扭曲的表情被李赫宰看见，“我明天就搬出去。”

“如果你觉得这里住的舒服的话，可以先住在这里，等你想清楚了再搬走。”

“想清楚什么？”他好不容易营造的气氛霎时间烟消云散。

“我们不是可以共度一生的关系，赫宰。”

“我今年下半年10月份，就要过29岁的生日了。其实说30岁也没关系，也差不太多。”

“而你刚刚服完兵役，今年23岁对吧？你的人生才刚刚开始，你还有很多美好的体验值得你去经历，你还有足够的时间去谈恋爱，去享受爱情，享受生活，甚至是享受挫折。”

“但是我没有那么多时间可以享受了。”

李赫宰重新打开吹风，固执地认为这样就可以听不见东静在说什么，就不用难过，但是东静没打算让他逃避，直接抢过吹风机关掉放在一边。

“赫宰，能喜欢女孩子的话，就不要再把时间浪费在我身上了。”

“你到底因为什么这么说？”李赫宰从背后搂住东静，又是平日里惯常的撒娇手段，蹭了又蹭，亲了又亲，“我不喜欢什么女孩子，我只喜欢你。”

“现在的身体你很喜欢，可我始终不是真正的女孩子，你还年轻，一时的意乱情迷也好，猎奇也好，都是正常的，我也有过这样荒唐的时候，所以我不生你的气。”

“但我不想陪你了，”东静深吸一口气，“你让我太痛了。”

“我早就和她分开了，你不要生气了好不好，我没有骗你。”李赫宰面前的东静带着不容置疑的口吻，让他心慌，却没办法反驳。

他是不是真的骗了东静骗了李东海？他不敢去想，也不敢回答。

“如果说我在生气的话，我应该是在生我自己的气，气我自己明知道你并不喜欢我这样的人，却还要不知死活地撞上去。”

“我也曾经很讨厌我自己，”东静伸出手指轻轻在箍在自己腰间的手臂上画圈，“觉得自己像个怪物，是个可怜虫，也难怪没人喜欢我，谁会喜欢这样一个怪物呢。”

“所以我很感谢你，哪怕只是很短暂的一段时光，至少你让我觉得我是真的被人喜欢着的。”

李东海站起身来转过来面对着李赫宰，脱下自己的浴袍，将自己完全赤裸地展现在他面前。

“赫宰你看着我，你好好看看我，我没有柔软的胸部，也不是能被你抱在怀里的柔软的小姑娘。”

他捧着消极抵抗的李赫宰的脸让他抬头看着自己。

“我不是你应该喜欢的人，你不要再在我身上浪费时间了，我没什么可以给你了。”

“出国之后我发现，就算承认自己与众不同其实也没什么，就算我是个怪物，我也可以找到一个真的爱着怪物的人，或者跟我一样，是个青面獠牙的怪物，他不嫌弃我的犄角，我爱着他的四只眼睛。”

“所以去找你的小公主吧，赫宰，你现在是个男人，不是可以继续任性撒娇的男孩了。”

“我也要去努力找一个真正爱我的，而不是因为猎奇，因为好玩因为刺激跟我在一起的人。”

“就算很难，我也一定会找到的。”

东静轻轻在李赫宰额头上印下一个吻。

“希望你和你的女孩可以幸福，赫宰，谢谢你。”

——TBC——


End file.
